The Second Type
by Circle-of-Leaves
Summary: I have watched him for a while, but now I feel it is time to reveal myself. Doctor/oc
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, this is my first attempt at a fanfic so don't judge me! This short because it's just a prologue to see if any of you think it's a good story idea.**

* * *

Prologue

_Tyra POV_

I watched him from the shadows, watched as he lost the girl he loves to the void. I watched and I thought.

I decided to reveal myself to him soon, in hope that it would help his broken hearts.

He walked up to the wall and laid his hands on it, which were closely followed by his head. He seemed so haunted, I couldn't stand the pain of looking at him any longer, so I turned and walked away. When I was out of his sight range my vortex manipulator activated and I was taken away.

My name is Tyra Emily Grable, I am 21 years old. I have dark brown layered hair that falls to my waist, grey eyes, and pale skin. I was raised in the US, in California; please note that I didn't say that I was born in California, because I wasn't born there.

I wasn't born in the US.

I wasn't even born on Earth.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it's short. Please review, I want to know if I should continue!**

**Please review!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not updating at all recently, but I've been really busy. I'm going to be posting the new chapter to this story either today or tomorrow (probably tomorrow), it will be short but I'm going to try to update every Thursday. Chapter length will range, if I don't have a full chapter by posting day, I will post a fill in chapter. Once again, sorry!**

**Thanks,**

**BW**


	3. Dragged Along

A/N: This is a short chapter because this is a starter for what will be coming soon. It's also short because it was written in a rush. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Tyra.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dragged Along

_Tyra POV_

I love my vortex manipulator. It took me to the Hub just as Jack ran by, he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the Hub before I was able to turn around and follow him.

"Doctor!" he yelled, and in that moment I noticed the TARDIS just a couple yards from us. The TARDIS started to fade not long after Jack yelled; he then lunged for the TARDIS and grappled on to it while I grabbed a hold of his jacket and typed something into my manipulator that basically means "follow". Just so you know, entering the time vortex while holding onto an immortal captain who's hugging a blue box is not a good idea. When we finally stopped I was ready to throw up, especially when Jack collapsed into my arms, dead. I dragged Jack away from the TARDIS before running in the opposite direction and keeling over to empty my lunch on the ground. I unstrapped my manipulator and put it in my pocket before turning around to see the Doctor and Martha Jones exit the TARDIS, I they have yet to notice me and I want it to stay that way a little longer before the Doctor bombards me with questions. It was just my luck when a loud ringing suddenly went off, I quickly pulled out my phone and canceled the call; if it's important, they'll leave a message. I looked up to see the Doctor and Martha looking at me with confusion; I smiled at them and gave a little wave.

"Hullo" I called out in a fake Irish accent, walking towards them and tucking my phone into the back pocket of my jeans. "Who are you?" the Doctor says, going straight to the point, "And how did you survive the trip in the Time Vortex, it's physically impossible to do without dying."

"Vortex manipulator," I said, pulling said object out, "basically, I set it to follow the TARDIS, quite clever idea if you ask me" I tucked it back into my pocket. The Doctor's eyes narrowed, "How do you know about the TARDIS?"

"Well, you aren't exactly secretive about having a time machine, I also happen to be friends with a captain that used to travel with you" just as I finished my sentence, Jack suddenly inhaled, coming back to life and making Martha scream.

Jack's eyes immediately landed on Martha, "Captain Jack Harkness… and who are you?"

**XOXOXOX**

After Jack's flirt session and him and the Doctor's catch-up chat, the Doctor finally turned to me.

"You never answered my question, who are you?"

"I'm Tyra Grable"

"Why did you come with Jack?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on coming here. I was just dragged along."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, short. This is my first big story I have ever written so my chapters won't be that long. I am also juggling schoolwork and traveling, once my school work gets evened out, I will be writing longer chapters. I will be lengthening this chapter soon.**

**Please review!**


End file.
